


Making Up

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Does he or doesn't he?





	Making Up

“You’re making that up!”

“Am not,” Sera retorted. “I’ve seen him.”

Blackwall frowned, then snapped his fingers. “I know – let’s ask Dorian. He’ll know the truth.”

“Ask away,” Sera said airily.

They trooped to the library, where the mage was in his customary corner. “What grave concern brings you here?” he asked.

“Blackwall doesn’t believe the Inquisitor wears eyeliner.”

“Intense eyes, that’s all.”

Dorian grinned. “Follow me.”

Entering their quarters, Dorian opened Kai’s dresser drawer and removed one well-used kohl stick. “As you see, Sera is correct.”

Sera said, “HAH!”

Blackwall said, “Hmph.”

Dorian  smirked. “Now kiss and make up.” 


End file.
